Kingdom Hearts Drabbles
by xUNGracefulxAssassin
Summary: A collection of drabbles based off the series. Any character, many pairings: AkuRoku Soriku MarVex, depending on my mood. On-going.
1. Tower

**Okay, this is just an on-going story of Kingdom Hearts drabbles. Many pairings apply. Depends on my mood.**

* * *

It was raining again, in the World That Never Was, not that it surprised Roxas, as he stood on Memory's Skyscraper. The sky's tears fell, almost as if it pitied the Nobodies that lived beneath it for their lack of emotions. His black leather cloak was slick with water—he'd been there for a while now, his cold blue eyes roaming the darkened city, only illuminated by old neon signs that flickered and the shine from the large Kingdom Hearts.

The boy sighed, his breath leaving his lips almost noiselessly. Even the rain could hardly block out the deafening silence—where was that red head? Wasn't he supposed to meet him on the tower by now?

"Axel," The way the blonde whispered the name—as if he had a heart. His fingers curled into fists in his leather gloves, the frown on his face deepening, ever so slightly. "Where are you?"

As if on cue, the swirling woosh of a portal alerted him to his visitor, and Roxas whirled around, to find the Flurry of Dancing Flames standing there, with that playful smile of his. "Miss me, Roxas?" He asked cockily, striding toward the boy.

"You're late," The blonde chided, but his frown turned into a smile. The Key of Destiny met the green-eyed man halfway, wrapping his arms around the other's thin waist.

"I know, I'm sorry, man," The Fire-user replied, rolling his eyes. "Xemnas wanted to talk to me about something. No biggie." He ruffled the teen's hair and laughed.

"About what?" XIII looked up at him—with those dark, blue eyes.

Axel shook his head and averted his gaze. Those eyes… The red head couldn't lie to them. "Nothing you need to worry about, Roxas," He leaned down and kissed the blonde, hoping to distract his thoughts from Xemnas's orders.

* * *

**Review kindly!**


	2. Hero

**The next drabble.**

* * *

"Hey, Sora!"

Sora's cerulean hues fluttered open, only to meet a pair of teal ones staring back at him. The brunette yelped, summoning the Kingdom Key to his hand—and, in a flash, had the intruder in the sand, Keyblade his throat. He then stopped and blinked.

"I really wish you would, you know, _stop_ that," Riku retorted, roughly shoving the silver blade away from his neck.

Sora laughed nervously, dismissing the faithful sword. "Sorry, Riku," the Keyblade Master mumbled, rubbing the back of his spiky head. "I guess I'm still a little jumpy…"

"A little?" The silver-haired teen questioned. "More like a lot. We opened the Door to the Light. The Heartless aren't going to return, Sora." In a single fluid motion, the Twilight Walker jumped to his feet and proceeded to brush the sand off his clothes and out of his hair.

The brunette sighed heavily, shaking his head whilst his spikes flopped. "I know… I just… Maybe, Riku, I'm just used to being attacked." He frowned, his eyes downcast to the sand at his shoes. "Do you think I'm just having trouble relaxing?" Sora dug the front of his shoe into the sand, distractedly.

"Yes," Riku sighed, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I can understand how you're still on guard… but Sora," His teal eyes caught oceanic blue—he paused, before pulling the younger boy to him in a hug. "You don't have to play the hero anymore. There's nothing here to force you to be one. I want you to just… just be Sora, my best friend."

"Riku…" He looked up at the silver-haired teen and returned the hug. Riku may have been his best friend for life, but he was seldom a huggy person. They stood there, embraced together, like their destinies, for what seemed to be an eternity before they parted, ever so slightly, and gazed at the other.

It was Riku who moved first, leaning down close to Sora, pressing his pale lips to the brunette's. The Keyblade Master's initial reaction was to pull away, but Riku still had a rather good grip of the younger. Yet, something felt right, and kept Sora in place, his lips now pressing against his best friend's.

"Sora, Ri—" Kairi's voice died away as she appeared around the bend in the island, staring at the embraced boys. Quickly, the two pulled away from each other, a subtle flush running over Riku's pale cheeks, while Sora's face lit up, redder than Axel's fiery hair.

The red-headed girl crossed her arms and smirked. "About time!" She teased, watching their faces go redder.

* * *

**Review kindly!**


	3. Creation

**This one isn't yaoi. holycrap. Its just Namine.**

* * *

She sat alone in the bleach white room—her blonde hair falling over her blue eyes. Naminé was hard at work, under the pink-haired Assassin's orders. Her pale hand paused and her eyes glanced up before returning to her sketch of this forsaken castle—the bait for Sora.

The Keyblade Master would arrive soon enough, she knew. Naminé had been told that by Marluxia, whose voice she could still hear, lingering in the nearly silent room: "That's it, Namine—lure him here. Break the chains that hold his dearest memories together; shatter them, and create what you desire: a hero to come and save you." After that, he'd laughed, emotionlessly, but all the same full of an unspoken malice that made Naminé obey. Yes, she wanted a hero. Yes, she wanted him to come—to save her, to avoid Marluxia's malevolent grasp, and to take her away from this place.

"Finished," she murmured, straightening up in her chair, and flipping the page of her sketchbook. The bait was set for Sora. Now, onto her second task. Her blue eyes examined her crayons, before carefully selecting the red. Kairi…

In order to fufill the Assassin's wishes, she had to slowly wean Kairi out of Sora's memories, and allow her creations to take root in Sora's heart. The blonde sighed, brushing off the fiery hair of her Other.

Soon, the chains will crumbled, and become nothing, while Naminé's artificial chains shined, binding their way around Sora's too-caring heart.

After all, nothing can be created unless something is destroyed.

* * *

**Review kindly, please. Sorry its so short.**


	4. Stars

Xion... and the stars. Kinda Spoiler-ish. Enjoy~

* * *

If there was any reason at all why Xion loved longer missions, it would be simple: the stars. From the World that Never Was, no stars shone in the great, black sky—shrouded out by Kingdom Hearts or non-existent all together, like the Nobodies themselves. The bright, white lights that glittered across the nighttime sky reflected against her cerulean eyes, as she gazed, transfixed, upon the wondrous worlds that lay beyond the seemingly calm atmosphere of Beast's Castle.

The mission was simple enough, of course, but Saïx told her to take a few days—four at the most—to survey and document the behavior of the occupants of the Castle, especially the Beast himself. It was coming along swimmingly, like expected.

Shifting lightly on the castle rooftop she was perched on, Xion brought a gloved hand up to brush her bangs out of her face. High above her, the full, brilliant moon shined, casting a luminescent glow on the castle grounds. A light wind blew through, tickling across her face and weaving through her hair. "Brilliant," she murmured, blue eyes glued to the beautiful sight above. "I wish Roxas was here to see this."

As expected, there was no response to her aloud statement. Chuckling nervously, Xion shook her head at her idiocy. "Then again, stranger things have happened." She smiled in spite of herself.

Inside the castle, the Beast unleashed a mighty roar that seemed to shake the very foundation of the castle; the Nobody jumped to her feet quickly and swayed dizzily as nostalgia surged through her body. Xion slipped over the edge, her whole world being swallowed up by shadows. Falling, falling…

_Falling…_

"Gimme a break, Kairi!"

"Sora, you lazy bum! I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

_Falling…_

"Stop!"

"So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you."

"Riku…"

"But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let the Keyblade choose… its true master!"

Sora tried as hard as he could, the Keyblade slipped from his fingers with a flash of light. Startling, the trio looked at Riku, who examined the Keyblade in his possession.

"So Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door… and change the world."

_Falling…_

"Along this road lies something you need. However, in order to claim it, you must lose something dear."

_Falling…_

Slowly, the swirly lights overhead slowed, glittering brightly as they stagnated to a stop. Xion blinked, staring up. She lay on her back, mind hazy. "What… just happened?"

Number XIV sat up with a jolt, looking around in panic. "But…" She had been lying on the rooftop of Beast's Castle. The raven-haired Nobody shifted and looked down over the side of the tower. "Didn't I…fall?"

She shook her head, sitting back propped up by the palms of her hands. "Huh… Must've been a dream." She laughed in spite of herself, shutting her oceanic eyes as she giggled. "I'm almost done here… Tomorrow, I RTC and I get to see Roxas." She smiled in satisfaction, opening her eyes and gazing up once more.

Little did she know, the more time spent with her friend, Number XIII, the more she stole his power, like an unsuspecting parasite.

* * *

Review kindly, loves~


End file.
